herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Conklin
Sean Conklin was the main character and protagonist of the Lost Tapes season 2 episode Oklahoma Octopus and he was played by Rane Jameson. Origins Sean had graduated from high school along with his best friends Tracy, Tyler, Ruthie, and Bruce, and he was planning a trip down by an Oklahoma lake. However, his wrist got broken beforehand, forcing him to wear a cast and to recover. The water wasn't the best place for him at the time. Biography Sean met up with Tracy, Tyler, Ruthie, and Bruce as Tyler, who was an immature jerk, pulled up honking loudly and summoning Sean over. Sean jokingly said "Speak of the devils" as he finished filming but he had a fixation on Tracy, who was the first to greet him. He couldn't stop filming Tracy through the trip, and it was heavily implied Sean loved Tracy. The five of them got to the lake, and they took what would be their last pictures together. Sean couldn't swim because of his wrist, so he hung out with Tracy on the shore, because Tracy also didn't want to swim. Tyler, Bruce and Ruthie got into the lake and messed about, and again Sean was filming Tracy, taken by her beauty in her bikini. Tracy seemed to like Sean filming her. Tyler liked messing around so he disappeared for a time. Sean joked he was "missing in action" and Tracy said "Maybe he drowned" and both of them laughed about that, a first indicator that Tracy didn't like Tyler at all. Sure enough, Tyler returned, with a canoe he claimed to have "found." Sean disbelieved him from the start, but accepted it due to Tyler's arrogance. Tyler suggested they all go to a wooden platform out in the lake and have some beer. Sean said he would take the canoe, and Tracy also said she didn't want to swim, so they both took the canoe. Tracy rowed because Sean couldn't use his hand. Once again, Sean was fixated on Tracy. He asked if she was looking forward to college, and she said Tyler hadn't even applied, again showing her distaste for Tyler. She took the camera, and asked Sean if he had any regrets from school, and he said no, with an embarrassed smile, suggesting his one regret was not having Tracy as his girlfriend. At the raft, Tyler messed about, grabbing Ruthie from the bottom of the lake and scaring and almost drowning her. Bruce recovered Ruthie and an angry Tracy said it wasn't funny when Tyler attacked somebody and to think about others for a change. Tyler arrogantly said that Tracy had been odd with him all year, and said she was "like a witch" which inevitably upsetting her. Tracy then split up with Tyler and dumped him on the spot, and an angry Tyler untied the ropes of the raft, then jumped in the canoe, heading back to shore, but the canoe capsized and Tyler vanished all of sudden. Bruce jumped in, desperate to save Tyler, but he is too was dragged underwater. Ruthie got hysterical and Tracy comforted her but Sean told them there was a creature in the lake because Sean had seen a tentacle rear up out of the lake earlier, but dismissed it as a hallucination. Sean asked how they would get back to shore, but they were all stuck there as night falls. Tracy tried to keep her cool by saying they'd hang out until dawn and then go back to shore, but before they could, the Octopus attacked, thrashing with its tentacles and ripping up the raft. Ruthie was dragged overboard to her death and Sean and Tracy were the only ones left. Sean comforted Tracy and he said that after awhile they had to swim to shore no matter the situation. Tracy then watched him go into the lake. She came in when it was safe and he said he'd hold her hand. They swam back to shore but on the way back the octopus grabbed their legs blistering them. However, they survived and recovered in hospital. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain